<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>advent text fic by dwarf_planet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871417">advent text fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet'>dwarf_planet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Baking, Chaos, Christmas Shopping, Concussions, Eret and Tubbo are brothers, Fluff ??, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Oops, Sapnap may or may not have a crush on Karl, Secret Santa, Shenanigans, Snowed In, Techno vs Dream fight, Texting, TommyInnit is the Child, chatfic, i didn’t mean for it to be but a lot of this revolves around karl, it snows, mcytadvent, more tags to be added..., other characters might make cameos - Freeform, sapnap and quackity are both simping, sapnap is a pining shit, skeppy you chaotic shit, slight angst !, snow !!, so also maybe dream has a crush on george, technoblade has a heart, text fic, typos and incorrect grammar are intentional, wilbur tommy and techno are brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>December 1st 3:41 PM, Secret Santa Group Chat<br/>Dream has added George, Sapnap, Punz, BadBoyHalo, Antfrost, Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit, Tubbo, Quackity, Niki, Fundy, Skeppy, Technoblade, Karl Jacobs, Eret, Philza and Schlatt to the Group Chat.<br/>Dream: alright so I know not everybody celebrates christmas but regardless I thought it’d be cool to do a secret santa<br/>Wilbur Soot: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT</p><p>or</p><p>the way i chose to do the prompts for mcytadvent because it felt manageable</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Karl Jacobs, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dream | Clay &amp; Everyone, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs &amp; Everyone, Karl Jacobs &amp; Quackity, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Romantic Relationships Undecided - Relationship, Sapnap &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Dream | Clay, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Tubbo &amp; Tommy &amp; Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, please i’m too lazy, tags take forever - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christmas Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this chapter isn’t great but,,, hey it’s a start</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 1st 3:41 PM, Secret Santa Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream has added George, Sapnap, Punz, BadBoyHalo, Antfrost, Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit, Tubbo, Quackity, Niki, Fundy, Skeppy, Technoblade, Karl Jacobs, Eret, Philza and Schlatt to the Group Chat. </em>
</p><p>Dream: alright so obviously I know not everyone celebrates christmas but regardless I thought it would be cool to do a secret santa</p><p>Dream: so here we are</p><p>Dream: I already know George, Sap, Ant and Bad are in. everyone else down?</p><p>Karl Jacobs: 0: yes</p><p>Tubbo: It sounds cool!! I’d love to</p><p>Wilbur Soot: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT</p><p>Wilbur Soot: Dream beat me to the punch</p><p>
  <em> Wilbur Soot changed his nickname to Wilbur </em>
</p><p>Niki: I would love to :) And I’m sure you would’ve done a great job, Wil</p><p>Eret: Sounds pog</p><p>Fundy: Sure</p><p>Skeppy: i’m down uwu</p><p>TommyInnit: furries</p><p>TommyInnit: but sure secret santa pog</p><p>Philza: I’m in!</p><p>Technoblade: no</p><p>Philza: Techno.</p><p>Technoblade: fine</p><p>Quackity: :thumbs_up:</p><p>TommyInnit: what the Fuck</p><p>Punz: Do I have to</p><p>Dream: yes</p><p>Punz: Then sure</p><p>Dream: Schlatt?</p><p>Quackity: ay schlatt you in</p><p>Wilbur: @Schlatt</p><p>Schlatt: What</p><p>Wilbur: secret santa?</p><p>Schlatt: Okay</p><p>Dream: everyone is in!! I’ll be DMing you who you got in a few days. feel free to go ahead and start looking for stuff regardless</p><p>Wilbur: I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT FUCKING WORKED</p><p>Wilbur: YOU CAN’T PING PEOPLE OVER TEXT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:58 PM, Sleepy Bois</b>
</p><p>Wilbur: who wants to go to christmas shopping</p><p>Wilbur: i passed a small christmas market and it looked promising</p><p>TommyInnit: did it have musical instruments haha i bet it did</p><p>Wilbur: a simple yes or no will do</p><p>
  <em> Philza changed TommyInnit’s nickname to Tommy </em>
</p><p>Wilbur: PHILZA</p><p>Wilbur: ARE YOU IN</p><p>Philza: Sure thing, son.</p><p>Wilbur: YESSSSSSSS</p><p>Wilbur: techno????? please?????</p><p>Technoblade: Sure</p><p>Tommy: can i invite tubbo</p><p>Wilbur: of course</p><p>Philza: I’ll do you one better.</p><p>
  <em> Philza added Tubbo to Sleepy Bois. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Philza changed the group chat name to Sleepy Boys + Tubbo </em>
</p><p>Tubbo: What’s this??? :0</p><p>Wilbur: wanna go to the christmas markets with us</p><p>Tubbo: Can I really??</p><p>Philza: Of course.</p><p>Tubbo: :D</p><p>Tubbo: When are we going?</p><p>Tommy: now</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4:03, Karl Jacobs, Quackity</b>
</p><p>Karl: hi Quackity :)</p><p>Quackity: hi Karl :)</p><p>Karl: you, me, mall, 4:30 ?</p><p>Quackity: it’s a date</p><p>Karl: i wanna hit the bath and body works for the christmas candles and bath soaps</p><p>Quackity: we’ll make it happen </p><p>Karl: :D</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4:32, Karl Jacobs, Sapnap</b>
</p><p>Sapnap: wanna go shopping with me</p><p>Sapnap: I know you want your candles now that it’s christmas time</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4:57, Dream, George</b>
</p><p>Dream: happy december</p><p>George: hey</p><p>George: what’s up?</p><p>Dream: does a guy need an excuse to message his best friend?</p><p>George: if it’s you, then yes</p><p>George: you never text first</p><p>Dream: I just wanted to know if you wanted to go online window shopping together</p><p>Dream: since it’s now the gift-giving season and all</p><p>George: you trying to see what I want for Christmas lmao</p><p>Dream: maybe</p><p>George: all you have to do is ask</p><p>Dream: but I’d rather online window shop with you :(</p><p>George: oh my god fine</p><p>
  <em> Call Started: 5:03PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Call Ended: 7:49PM </em>
</p><p>George: did that give you any ideas? Lol</p><p>Dream: a few :) thank you George</p><p>George: whatever</p><p>Dream: &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8:07, Karl Jacobs, Sapnap</b>
</p><p>Karl Jacobs: oh sorry</p><p>Sapnap: all good!! maybe tomorrow?</p><p>Karl Jacobs: no, i just got my candles and stuff with Quackity</p><p>Karl Jacobs: but thanks</p><p>Sapnap: with Quackity?</p><p>Karl Jacobs: yeah</p><p>Sapnap: did you ask him or did he ask you?</p><p>Karl Jacobs: i asked him</p><p>Karl Jacobs: does it matter?</p><p>Sapnap: okay. thanks for letting me know. night, karl.</p><p>Karl Jacobs: ???</p><p>Karl Jacobs: night ?? did i do something ?</p><p>
  <em> Read 8:16 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>9:47, Sleepy Boys + Tubbo</b>
</p><p>Wilbur: thank you all for going with me, seriously</p><p>Wilbur: I had a great time :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Candy Canes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy: no one tell philza but we’re making candy canes<br/>Karl Jacobs: Tommy,,, Philza is in this group chat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i actually lowkey like this chapter so,,,</p><p>fights and candy canes (:<br/>also sapnap is an angsty pining shit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 2nd 12:07 PM, Untitled Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy added Tubbo and Wilbur to the Group Chat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: &lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>sent a link</span>
  </em>
  <span>&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: Ooh candy cnaes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: tommy if we fuck up the kitchen one more time philza will kill us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: and this recipe looks hard so we will fuck up the kitchen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: you are a grown ass man wilbur you can do what you want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: FUCK THE CHILD IS RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: :0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: WE’RE MAKING CANDY CANES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: POGCHAMP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:13, Secret Santa Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: no one tell philza but we’re making candy canes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: OH MY FUCKING GOD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: you fucking child i will end you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs: Tommy,,, Philza is in this group chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: i know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs: okay then not gonna question it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: the real question is - are you gonna share</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: with you? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: no fucking way big q buy your own goddamn candy canes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: Tommy dno’t be mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: they’re our candy canes tubbo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: you know what this is for the best they’ll probably end up tasting like shit anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: FUCK YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: Tommy, Wilbur, if you two mess up the kitchen one more time, so help me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: WHICH ONE OF YOU BITCHES TOLD HIM </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:17, Schlatt, Philza</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: You might wanna check the Secret Santa group chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:20, Sleepy Boys + Tubbo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Phiza: So who all is participating in this candy cane fiasco?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: I am :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: no one it was merely a meme</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: I’m busy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: what could possibly be more important than sleepy bois baking day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: You don’t wanna know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: philza now that you know do you wanna help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: Sure, someone needs to supervise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:32, Untitled Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur added Philza to the Group Chat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur changed the group chat name to candy cane cunts</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: Wilbur.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur changed the group chat name to candy cane time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: So is this the candy cane group chat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: yes :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: BIG P</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: Do we have all the ingredients?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: definitely not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: I can stop by the grochery store on the way and pick up whatever else yuo need</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: Great! I’ll start heating the stove up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1:07, Secret Santa Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: &lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>sent a photo</span>
  </em>
  <span>&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: those… actually look like candy canes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: I mean they’re not perfect but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: how do they taste?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: they’re still cooling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: Also, I’m sure you’ll all be very happy to hear that the kitchen was not destroyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: wilbur and i tried our hardest to fuck shit up but philza was just too hyperaware</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: Of course I am! I’ve got three sons, four if you count Tubbo. And all of you are troublemakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: ay tubbo get me one of those candy canes okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: but only if they taste good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: actually two</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: why not just one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: one for me and one for karl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs: that’s nice but I’m actually parked outside Philza’s house right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs: Tubbo sent me the address and told me I could taste test</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: what the fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1:09, Quackity, Sapnap</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: what’s the deal with you and Karl?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: nvm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1:11, Dream, Quackity</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: is Sapnap okay lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: idk he just sent me something and seemed off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1:11, Dream Team</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: hello friends how are we all today</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: okay what do you want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: I just wanna check on my pals :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: sketchy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: whatever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: so Sapnap how are you since clearly George won’t answer my question</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: I’m fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: fine??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: why are both of you being sketchy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: is something going on???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1:17, Dream, Sapnap</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: you okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: I said I was fine didn’t I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: dude I’m your best friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: I know when something’s up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: you can talk to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: can we call?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: ofc</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call Started: 1:20PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call Ended: 2:07PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: thank you for telling me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: your secret is safe with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: and between us, I’m pretty sure your feelings aren’t unreciprocated </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: dunno about that last one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: but thanks Dream</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:06, Secret Santa Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs: &lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>sent a photo</span>
  </em>
  <span>&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: we look good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: and the candy canes turned out surprisingly well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: when will i be getting mine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: never</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: Soon!! I set one a side for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki: Those look so good! You did a good job, guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: niki would you like a candy cane</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki: I’d love one! Thank you for offering, Tommy :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: When I get home I expect one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: When are you getting home?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Just set one aside for me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs: i am terrified of techno on so many levels</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: oh come on I’m better than him at everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Wanna bet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: meet me behind walmarts and lets do this thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: not again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:50, Dream, Karl Jacobs</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: can you come pick me up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: I can’t really see straight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs: Dream please stop getting into fights you can’t win</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: fine I’ll drive myself home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs: don’t you dare I’m on my way</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:53, Secret Santa Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: I won</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: duh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: techno may be good but you’re great</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: i don’t buy it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: can someone unbiased confirm or deny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: haha you’ll never know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: the only people who witnessed were me, techno, god and that homeless guy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs: Dream,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream removed Karl Jacobs from the Group Chat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: me and god baby</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’m on the caffeine baby</p><p>there’s another poll in the comments below (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad: SKEPPY WHAT DID YOU DO</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 3rd, 11:47 AM, BadBoyHalo, Skeppy</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy: hey bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy: &lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>sent a photo</span>
  </em>
  <span>&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Skeppy… we live across the road from each other. Did you really think I’d believe that it was snowing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy: LOOK AT MY HOUSE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: SKEPPY WHAT DID YOU DO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy: i went up on the roof and chucked ice cubes at the ground</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy: some of them exploded and the rest of them started melting so now it looks vaguely like snow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Skeppy-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy: do you wanna come over and make ice cube angles with me and try to make a snowman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy: ice cube man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I’m on my way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy: YES</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:06, Karl Jacobs, Wilbur</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs: add me back to the group chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs: i have important knowledge about dream and techno’s duel </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:08, Secret Santa Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur added Karl Jacobs to the Group Chat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karl Jacobs changed their nickname to Karl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: HE'S BACK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: KAAAARL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: smh can’t believe dream kicked you out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: smh my head can’t believe i had to enlist Wilbur Soot to be added back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: yes yes now give us the information</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: &lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>sent a photo</span>
  </em>
  <span>&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: Dream brought this upon himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: if only he hadn’t kicked me out &lt;/3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: TECHNO WON</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: POGCHAMP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: AY SUCK IT GREEN BOI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: Woo! Congratulations son! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: Real qwestion: are we suhprised</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: lmao no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: Sap,,, you might wanna take your comment back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: where is dream actually shouldn’t he be defending his honor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: he got a concussion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: holy shit techno went HARD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Technoblade never dies</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:13, Dream, Niki</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki: Hello Dream! I know you probably won’t see this for a while considering your concussion and all, but if there’s anything I can do, let me know. I’d be happy to make soup or anything else :) I’m sure you fought valiantly!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:15, Untitled Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karl has added Quackity and Sapnap to the Group Chat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: hi :DD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: i was wondering if maybe you guys wanted to come watch hallmark movies with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: sure!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: :D great !! Sap ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: uh yeah sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: when?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:17, Dream, Sapnap</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: fuck you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: how dare you get yourself injured</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: who am I supposed to talk to about Karl now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: he asked me to come watch hallmark movies with him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: well me and Quackity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: but still!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: fuck you &gt;:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:37, Secret Santa Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: hey guys funny story</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: i was watching a hallmark movie with Quackity and Sapnap where the main character and the love interest get snowed in together </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: and then it started snowing outside</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: and now Sapnap and Quackity are snowed in with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: not literally but like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: the road is too icy for them to leave </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: what happens to the main character and love interest in the movie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: well it’s hallmark so they fall in love and kiss and stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: ah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: which one’s the love interest?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: what do you mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: Wilbur stop talking </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: sapnap or quackity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: o.O</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: both</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: haha jk life isn’t a hallmark movie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: okay bye :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: what just happened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy: Why do I even check this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:41, Tubbo, Tommy</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: hey tubbo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: wanna come over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: we still have some candy canes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: and it’s starting to snow over here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: We can make snow angles!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: angles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: nothing, see you soon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>9:34, Secret Santa Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: i’m sure you’ll all be very happy to hear the snow melted and Sapnap and Quackity were able to go home </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>10:41, Quackity, Sapnap</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: so uh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: i think we should probably talk about what happened at Karl’s house</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((:<br/>the vote this chapter will have a large effect on the story<br/>pick wisely</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wreath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl: are Tommy and Tubbo,,, stuck in a wreath together<br/>Quackity: kids are so fucking dumb lmao</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there’s some angst in this one<br/>it’s nothing too bad or anything though ((:<br/>hope you enjoy !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 4th, 12:09 PM, Tubbo, Tommy</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: Hey tommy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: I’m decrating my house and I was wodnering if you wanted to help :0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: you’re just having trouble reaching something aren’t you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: I would never</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: but sure I’ll come help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:54, Tommy, Wilbur</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: wilby help</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call Started: 12:54PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: LMAOO WILBY</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call Ended: 1:03PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: lmfao how</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: i’m omw but you’re never living this down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1:27, Secret Santa Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: &lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>sent a photo</span>
  </em>
  <span>&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: are Tommy and Tubbo,,, stuck in a wreath together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: I’m saving this photo for possible blackmailing opportunities in the future</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: They look miserable… LOL.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki: Aw Wil :( You should help them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: i will i will this was just too good to pass up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: kids are so fucking dumb lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: poor Dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: he’ll hate to be missing this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: it’s his own fault he got a concussion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy: HAHAH THAT’S TOO GOOD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy: imagine being a kid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy: THEY’RE ALL DUMBASSES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Language!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: you guys are so mean :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: i hate all of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1:35, Karl, Tommy</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: so, Tommy, my dear old pal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: how does one manage to get stuck in a wreath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: fuck off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1:43, Eret, Tubbo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret: Tubbo how</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo: Eret please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret: I’m never leaving you to decorate by yourself again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:03, Dream, George</b>
</p><p>
  <span>George: I know you’ve still got a concussion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: but I figured you’d want this once you got back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: Wilbur sent it in the group chat today</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: &lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>sent a photo</span>
  </em>
  <span>&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: um</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: yeah, feel better</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:04, Quackity, Schlatt</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: Hey Big Q</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: what do you want schlatt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: No need to get defensive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: I was just wondering if you’ve got any plans for Christmas</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: even if i do, which i don’t, they don’t involve you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: Whose ass am I gonna stare at over the holidays then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: someone else’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: you had your chance schlatt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: happy holidays</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:07, Karl, George</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: hey George</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: how would you like to make some christmas decorations with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: it’s been forever since we hung out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: exactly !!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: are you in ? :D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: yes:)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:10, Philza, Wilbur, Technoblade, Tommy</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: Hi, everyone. I was thinking it was probably about time we all spend some quality family bonding time, don’t you agree?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: Maybe we could start decorating for the holidays!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: sure, just don’t let tommy put the wreath up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: i’d rather play minecraft</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: I’ll help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: But only if Tommy does his fair share of labor as well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: i don’t feel like it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza: That’s alright. Maybe tomorrow?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: maybe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:12, Tommy, Technoblade</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: What’s wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Play dumb all you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: I’m not budging</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:14, Fundy, Eret</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy: I saw what happened in the group chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy: Do you want some help decorating from someone who won’t get stuck in a wreath?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret: Sure! Thank you for offering :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:23, Tommy, Technoblade</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: ...okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: i know it’s immature or whatever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: and it was just a joke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: i get that, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: but i made a mistake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: and i guess it was funny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: but wilbur’s public humiliation thing kinda</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: idk techno</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: it hurt my feelings, i guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: I wasn’t expecting you to actually tell me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: I’m not great with feelings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: I think you should talk to Wilbur at some point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: But would you like to just play some Minecraft for now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: that sounds great</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: VC?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Sounds good</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call Started: 3:41PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call Ended: 7:48PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: thank you techno</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy: you’re a good brother</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8:04, Secret Santa Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <span>George: &lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>sent a photo</span>
  </em>
  <span>&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: look who fell asleep on me :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8:05, Quackity, Sapnap</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: HE’S CUTE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity: I KNOW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:48, Secret Santa Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: i was tired and still am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl: night everyone :) sleep well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki: Good night Karl!! &lt;3</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>good night (or day or whenever you’re reading this) (: thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more to come !! hopefully it’ll get better as i get more in the grove</p><p>poll in the comments below 0:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>